vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Giskard Reventlov
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Giskard Reventlov |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 20 November 295AP Lok'Robstr, Novoyoakes - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 314AP Rookie of the Year Runner-Up - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 67 (Burgium Racing Syndicate) - |- colspan="1" 317AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 102nd of 110 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 40th (314AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 317AP You-Cola 500 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 314AP Greycastle Lines 300 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 318AP Fritzchen Soda 500 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 54 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 1 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 7 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 14 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Giskard Reventlov (born 20 November 295AP) is an Eastern Zartanian race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He currently drives the No. 67 Globucon Saqlain for Burgium Racing Syndicate. He resides in Imperial City, Eastern Zartania. He is currently unmarried. Early Life An ethnic Novoyoakan, Reventlov and his younger sister fled the violence of the Novoyoakan Civil War in 306AP, crossing the mountain border into North Dignania. Little is known of the pair's parents or other family in Novoyoakes. Reventlov and his sister were found by a North Dignanian Army patrol in the mountains and taken to a government-run orphanage in the city of Bradford. With the Royal Zartanian Army 10th Infantry Division of the 5th Infantry Corps, headquartered in the city, the Reventlov siblings came into contact early with Zartanian servicemen and women, and quickly became favorites among the soldiers of the 1879th Infantry Battalion. In 309AP, the siblings were formally adopted by the 1879th Battalion's commanding officer and his wife and were moved to Eastern Zartania when Major Kyel Zufren transferred back to the Kingdom. In Zartania, Giskard became enamored with go-kart racing and quickly rose through the ranks of local racers, eventually entering late model stock car racing by 311AP. In 314AP, Reventlov successfully competed as a rookie in the RZOEAZ Crown Cup professional stock car racing series. RZOEAZ Career 314AP Season Reventlov was signed in January 314AP by Westria-based Kerner-Krömmelholthz Racing to drive the team's No. 92 Parmiyon. The young Novoyoakan quickly gelled with his team, and was accepted to compete for RZOEAZ Rookie of the Year honors against the largest rookie class in RZOEAZ history. After opening his RZOEAZ career with a Top-10 finish in the Queen's 300, his first professional stock car race, Reventlov went on to win the Greycastle Lines 300 in Haddock Cove in his fifth professional start. Reventlov led the Rookie of the Year standings for the majority of the 37-week season, but fell on bad racing luck during the season's final stretch. Despite being one of only two rookies to qualify for the Chase for the Crown Cup, Reventlov lost the Rookie of the Year honors to Utania's Johnn Kagamitang. 315AP Season Reventlov, unfortunately, fell victim to the dreaded "Sophomore Slump," registering a dramatic decrease in performance from his rookie season. With only four Top-5 finishes in 25 races, Reventlov was never seriously in contention to make the cut for the Chase for the Crown Cup, and ended up settling for a 53rd place points finish and cheering on his teammate and owner, Achim Krömmelholthz, during the Chase. 317AP Season After a fourth lackluster season with Kerner-Krömmelholthz Racing, Reventlov was released at the end of the 317AP season. 318AP Season Reventlov was signed by Westria's Burgium Racing Syndicate just before the start of the 318AP season, and quickly repaid his new team for their faith in him by winning the Fritzchen Soda 500 in Montroy, Westria, in April. It was the second win of Reventlov's career, catapulting him into the hunt for the Chase for the Crown Cup at the end of the season. Career Stats Category:Zartania Category:RZOEAZ Category:People Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing